dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Knight
The Black Knight *'Built': 26th January 2018 *'Built by': Gwion Rhys Davies The Black Knight is the current Dark DJ Productions workstation. The machine was funded by the DDJP Patreon Campaign which began in February 2016. History In February 2016, Dark DJ actively began an official Patreon Campaign with the initial goal to purchase and build a proper workstation for Dark DJ Productions, seeing as the current computer at the time (now retrospectivel renamed "The White Knight") ''was not up to standard any longer and was beginning to become slow and unresponsive. As Dark DJ does not know a great deal about the ins and outs of computers, his friend, Gwion Rhys Davies, was placed in charge of the build. Over the course of fundraising, the parts list for the computer changed considerably, evolving as different parts became avaliable or desireable. Over the course of two years, and thanks to the generosity of the patrons, the campaign managed to raise sufficient funds to purchase components for a custom build workstation, which were finally ordered and put together in January 2018. As of February 2018, The Black Knight has become the main workstation for Dark DJ Productions. The Build The Black Knight is comprised of the following components:- * AMD Ryzen 7 1700 - An 8 core, 16 thread Beast of a CPU, praised in 2017 for it's amazing price to performance. Now Dark DJ can game, chat and render video without breaking a sweat. * Zotac Nvidia GTX 1080 - This graphics processing powerhouse just tears through games with insane frame rates. Even the highly inefficient Train Simulator bows down to such power. * 2 x 8GB Corsair Red LED RAM - Clocked at 3000mhz this RAM compliments Ryzen 7's 'Infinity Fabric' technology. * MSI Gaming Pro Carbon x370 Motherboard - This motherboard, while also being the foundation for the build, has many interesting features including RGB lighting. * Toshiba 256GB NVMe M.2 SSD - While it doesn't sound like a lot of storage it more than makes up in it's insane read/write speeds, bringing Dark DJ from the power button to the desktop in a matter of seconds. * 2 x Seagate Barracuda 3TB 3.5" 7200RPM - One for Games, Data, and Videos, the other for data backup. * Corsair CXM 750W PSU - More than enough to efficiently power this monster of a machine. * NZXT S340 Elite Black ATX Mid Tower Case - The only case to contain such power, it features a Tempered Glass side panel and adequate airflow to keep this build nice and cool. No build is complete without the personal touch. * RGB Hologrammatic logo. * 3D printed Dark DJ logo. * RGB Fan Illuminator. * Sleeved Cables. * RGB Lighting. Trivia *''The Black Knight is named after the supposed "Black Knight Satellite" conspiracy theory, which Dark DJ finds interesting, but unlikely to be true. It could also be seen as a reference to the "Black Knight" character from the 1975 film "Monty Python & the Holy Grail". *The name of the computer is also quite appropriate, seeing as the computer is primarily black, and is also owned by Dark DJ Productions.